The Talent Show
by lovelypurplefairy
Summary: What happens when Bella's school puts on a talent show? How do the Cullen's react?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Talent Show

Summary: What happens when Bella's school puts on a talent show? How do the Cullen's react?

Rated T

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight.**

**Ch.1**

(BPOV)

"Guys!!! Come here!!" I heard Alice squeal from the other room. Edward and I looked up from the table, which we had been doing our homework on, to see Alice barreling in the room and yelling.

"What Alice?" Rosalie, asked irritable, following her into the room. All of the other Cullen's followed her, confused. Edward, beside me, was laughing. Apparently whatever Alice was thinking was amusing.

"Okay, okay, "Alice began." I just saw that our school is putting on a talent show!"

The effect was immediate.

"A talent show!" Emmett roared happily.

"You're kidding!" Jasper cried.

Rose sighed, but laughed at the expression on her husbands face.

What's going on, children?" Esme inquired, Carlisle beside her.

"Alice saw that our school is having a talent show," I told them. Carlisle smiled, but his face soon transformed into one of seriousness.

"Now, children," he said, but Jasper interrupted him.

"Carlisle, we won't go out of line, use our gifts in a bad way, or put people in danger. Don't worry."

A chorus of "yeas" followed his short speech.

_Gifts? Are they going to…?_

I cleared that thought out of my head and asked Edward," Edward, are you going to use your powers on people at the talent show?"

He nodded.Carlisle, hearing my question, smiled.

"I have to keep them in check, or many people will be hurt, or knowing that my family is vampires by the end of the show!" he said.

I laughed.

By that time, the whole Cullen family kids were discussing what they were going to do at the talent show. From what I could hear, I sounded like Alice was going to pretend using a crystal ball to tell the future. Emmett was going to lift Rosalie up with one hand, and then add some people from the audience to his load to demonstrate his strength. Jasper was going to say something serious and make the school start laughing. Edward was probably going to ask embarrassing questions he knew people wouldn't want to answer, and predict what they were going to say(**does that make sense????**).

I couldn't wait to see them in action.

**Please review and tell me if this story is bad, or if it is good. If you want to see them do something else in the next chapter, tell me!!!REVIEW!!**


	2. Alice

**Second chapter!! Hope you like it!**

Alice

(APOV)

I was so excited. Today was the day of the talent show! So far, the future held only good things.

I knew what I was going to do. I was going to use the crystal ball Emmett and Rose gave me for Christmas to tell the future.

**(Talent Show)**

Ok, I was first. I climbed the steps up to the stage and put a shimmery purple cloth over a folding table that was up there. I then put my crystal ball on top, and began.

"I am going to read the future with my crystal ball," I announced." Anyone who wants their future read, please raise your hand."

Mike Newton, who was sitting in the front row, shakily raised his hand. I beckoned for him to come up, and I had him sit across from me.

"Mike Newton," I began, "you can ask a question, and I will answer it for you".

Mike trembled."Uh…Uh…Will I …ever have...a steady girlfriend?" he half whispered. A few kids in the audience laughed.

"One moment,"I replied. I stared into the ball, pretending to look at it while I concentrated. I could feel the answer coming on. Was almost there almost there…….

CRASH!!!!

"What was THAT??" I cried, jumping up. Then I saw, Mike had knocked the table over, and my crystal ball was rolling away, to the edge of the stage.

I ran toward it, pushing normal human speed, when a hand got there first. Jasper was standing below the stage, and he grabbed the ball for me.

"Thanks," I whispered. He smiled and said, "Alice, that Newton kid is really scared. I could feel it from out here!"

I nodded and went back to fix the table.

"Mike, I have to start over, but this time you are going to sit there, so you won't hit anything." I pointed to a spot five feet away.

This time I could feel the answer. The answer was…"YES"! I cried." You will have a steady girlfriend named….Jessica Stanley!"  
The audience erupted in cheers and Mike, smiling happily went to sit by Jessica." But wait…"I cried." The next person to perform will be…

**I tried a cliffie, hope it works…**

**REVIEW!!!**


	3. Emmett

**So sorry I didn't update for awhile! I am still figuring out who's going next, that sort of thing…..**

**Emmett**

As I walked up on stage, I could feel people's eyes on me. I grinned. I loved talent shows. Last year, I had assisted Alice with her future telling thing. She didn't want me doing anything else. Esme, too. They thought I was going to break something.

"Dudes and dudettes…I am here to show you the talent of my strength."

I beckoned to Rose, who was waiting in the wings. She was wearing her costume for her act (**which I'm not telling…) **I heard a few boys whistle, but as soon as I glared at them, they fell silent. I slowly came toward her, with my hand held out. She smiled, and sat on it. I then lifted her up, easily.

"Are there any brave volunteers who would like to help me?" I called out into the audience.

Everyone looked scared. Austin slowly raised his hand.

"Come on up!!!"

He walked up to me, and I put him in my other hand, and lifted him up. Then, the volunteers came. Lauren climbed in-between Rose and Austin, then Jessica came in.Pretty soon, I had 10 people in my arms, who I lifted up and down, 20 times.

The audience erupted into applause.

I let all the people out of my arms, and they went back to their seats.

When I walked offstage, I was glad that this had gone well.

**Personnaly, this was my worst chappie….Who do you want next??? REVIEW!!!Plz!!**


	4. Edward

**Most of you wanted Edward…..Oh, and whoever is the main character of the chapter, that is their point of view unless I say otherwise…..**

**Edward**

I was so excited!! I mean, how often does a talent show come up? Especially in a town like Forks. In my hundred or so years, I had only participated in…3 or 4 talent shows!!

I carried my pack of cards with me, that being all I needed. I sat down on the floor and called in a clear voice, "I need someone to come up here so I can read their mind."

I heard a few gasps. Then, slowly, Ben raised his hand. I gestured for him to come up and sit by me. I gave him the pack of cards and instructed him to pick one and think about it. He did.

I concentrated. _Five of hearts, five of hearts…_I heard.

"Five of Hearts?" I asked Ben.

He gasped, and nodded.

The audience burst into applause and cheered!!!!

Then, they had a standing ovation for me, and I crowd surfed!!

No, that was my imagination…….Unfortunately.

A couple minutes later, Lauren and Angela had ha d their minds read, and were so excited. I was confused. My family wasn't excited when I read their minds. They were usually mad!

I shrugged and stepped of the stage to sit with my Bella, who was sitting in the front row with my family, grinning from ear to ear.

**Soooooooo sorry about the short chapter! And it's Edward!!!I was having writers block, but I wanted to post-I can always write more!! Now, who next??????**


	5. Jasper

**Hey again! My computer won't let me reply to reviews, so I'm going to answer some of the common questions here. Thank you for reviewing, all of you!! I'm not sure what Bella is going to do yet, but if you have any ideas, review or send me a message! I do not think Jacob is going to be in this, but …maybe. I will probably write more on Edward, don't worry!! I want to give a big thanks to HoplesslyAdiccted215 for helping me with my ideas!! Thanks guys!! Now, read and review!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything ****Twilight****…**

**Jasper**

I had never been to a talent show, but Alice said they were really fun. I was so excited. Emmett, Edward, and Alice had a fun time, and the audience liked them! I just hope they like me.

"Okay," I began, staring into the sea of my classmates. "I'm going to control your emotions and make you cry or laugh."

Everyone felt faintly confused, but also a little excited.

"My dog died this weekend," I said, and sent a strong burst of laughter out to the audience. Everyone started laughing hysterically. I grinned. This was going to be fun.

"Knock, knock," I said. I made everyone tired, and everyone started falling asleep. "Hey!" I said, pretending to be offended. My family was holding up, but Bella wasn't. She was falling asleep on Edward's shoulder.

Next, I sent a strong burst of lust into the crowd while I said;" I've never eaten shrimp." Everyone started kissing their crushes, and I saw Rosalie and Emmett kissing a little too fiercely. I quickly changed their emotions.

I kept changing people's emotions, but it was getting a little tiring. I quickly wrapped up. Now, you will love this show, I thought. I sent a strong burst of awe everywhere, and everyone was clapping like crazy. I laughed, and stepped of the stage.

**Did you like it?? Review!!**


	6. Edward part 2

**Thanks again for all the reviews!!! I will try, try, try to make the chapters longer, don't worry!! And, no, no one will get suspicious. Normal people do have pretty cool talents, you know! Now, here's the second part of Edward's Act!! Please vote on my poll….Please!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Twilight****, anything else new?**

**Edward part 2**

It was time to read Lauren's mind. Ugh. Even if I didn't know about Bella's dislike of her, I still wouldn't have liked her.

As the blonde came up to me, I couldn't help but grimace. She was wearing a skintight yellow tank top, with a blue, flow skirt. She had a red scarf on, that totally clashed. Alice does my shopping, but I still know a little about fashion!

I decided not to use the cards with her. She would ask me a question about her life, and I would answer.

Her first question defined her as a dumb blond. "Okay, "she said, flipping her hair around uselessly. " How many pairs of… blue sandals do I own?"

I snorted quietly .This was a normal question? Come on!

I tried to concentrate, and Lauren pictured her closet in her mind. Her shoes were color coded, and then divided into brands.

"Um…9…" I answered, relieved. No more boring questions about blue shoes!!!

"Yep. Now, how many blue boots do I have?"

This was going to take forever.

(A half and hour later)

Next was Angela's turn. She smiled hesitantly at me, and then sat down.

Her first question was, "What class do I have second period?" she asked. That answer came easily. "English, "I responded. Her questions weren't as dumb!!

Her questions were practical, like her birthday, who was she going out with, things like that. As I was answering that, I saw Alice, in the audience, gasp. She was having a vision. I was busy reading Angela's mind, so I couldn't red hers.

She smiled dangerously, and whispered to Jasper, "Guess who's going after you?"

I knew it was someone in our family, but no one was telling what they were doing. Alice just saw it. I stared at her, questioning. She opened her mouth to answer.

**Who should it be?? This chapter is a bit longer, and It's Edward!! Review!**


	7. Rosalie

**Thanks for all of the reviews!! Yes, this is Rosalie, Bella is really hard. If you have any ideas, tell me! No, guys with fashion sense are not necessarily gay, thanks for telling me, though. Please vote on my poll!! I want to try it! Thanks again and…READ!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight….**

**Rosalie**

I was so ready to do this. I mean, what could go wrong? It's a talent show, for goodness sake!!!

"Hey everybody!" I shouted into the audience. A few muffled "heys" came back to me.

"I said, HEY EVERYBODY!!" I yelled. This time, people responded. They cried,"HEY!" and some rude boys said, "Hola, baby…you look smokin' hot!" Emmett started to stand up, but I waved him back down.

"I am going to show off my talent of how to change quickly, and I am going to be in a mini fashion show, staring Moi" I said. Everyone clapped.

Outfit one: Skintight black tube dress, with high heeled black, leather boots.

As I walked out of the wings, I strutted down to the end of the stage, and back up again. A few boys whistled, and I laughed, flipping my hair. I had told Emmett to ignore this, and he was following my instructions well. He did stare, though. I didn't mind him; we had both seen each other. I pictured him in my mind. I stared, confused, at Edward. He had a disgusted look on his face, and he was willing me not to go on. He looked nauseous. I realized, a second too late, that he could read minds. Oops.

Outfit two: Cute, red tank top, with a mini skirt that was really mini.

I walked down the runway this time, and none of the boys moved. They were so amazed. I saw the principal open his mouth to say something, probably about the dress code, but I walked out quickly.

Outfit three (last one): Boy shorts with a midriff baring top that had a deep V neck.

As I walked out this time, some boys almost fainted. Mike Newton did. He collapsed in his chair, and Jessica had to hold him up. She was glaring at me. Most of the other girls were, too. All there boyfriends were drooling over me.

"I can fix you cars after, too…." I offered. "I would like for the most special man in my life to come up here, please." Emmett jumped up, with lust in his eyes. He walked up to me, and I reached out for him. Our lips touched, and we kissed, and kissed, and kissed. I saw a boy start crying.

I laughed, and kissed Emmett harder. Edward, again, looked horrified. I could tell he was trying to block out my thoughts, but I thought them harder. Finally, he gave up, and collapsed. Bella looked scared, and tried to talk to him. I laughed, and Emmett carried me off the stage in his arms.

**WOW!! Review!!!!**


	8. Bella

**Hey y'all! I know I haven't updated in forever…but I'm so busy! Thanks for all your reviews!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Twilight"**

**Bella**

" Uh…hey…" I muttered to the audience. I was so nervous! I mean, this was a talent show! I get freaked out talking to one person. A hundred? No way.

"I'm going to recite a poem." I said, and I could feel the blush just by saying those words. "So… here goes." I took a deep breath and began.

"They both look at me, waiting for my decision.

I look at one.

The gorgeous, immortal one.

He will love me forever.

I look at the second.

He is strong and caring.

He will protect me and have fun.

My mind is screaming "Choose! Choose!"

My heart is breaking in two.

I want both, but I could never live with that.

I walk up to the first and kiss him.

His lips are cool and gentle.

But…he has too many boundaries.

I kiss the second.

He's enthusiastic;

But it is to rough.

I can't pick.

Who should I choose?"

I finished lamely. I sneaked a glance at Edward to see how he took it. His eyes gave it away. He was slightly mad, but understanding. He smiled at me, and I managed a hesitant smile in return.

Calm, Bella….I told myself. I looked up to see the audience clapping. The Cullen's and Hales were, too. I couldn't believe it! They were clapping for me!

The principal cleared his throat. "Ok, now you have seen all the performances. Who should win the Most Talent of the Year award? Vote on your ballots, and put them in the box outside. Then I'll announce the winner!"

**Who should win? Tell me!! I want to give a GIGANTIC thanks to Hoplesslyaddicted215, and Vampiric Dragon rider. Thank you so much with the idea. Of, course readers, thank you for your reviews, they keep me going! Oh, and I'm an Edward fan, though Jacob is fine, and I put those lines in the poem for my friend…you know who you are! The next chapter will probably be the last….**

**Review!**


	9. An VERY IMPORTANT!

**Sorry about the Bella chapter. Can I fix something? Coming off the stage, Bella trips and falls on her face. Better?**


	10. End

**Last, really short chapter…..**

The principal cleared her throat. It is a two way tie between…….Alice and Edward Cullen!!!!!

Everyone clapped, and there were a few wolf whistles….

_**The End**_

**Did you like it???????Thanks to all you guys. And see you later!**


End file.
